


Demonic Chaos, Table for Four?

by Just_Yaoi_Things_13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Each of Them has an Anchor, F/F, F/M, He’s Angsty and Wants to See the World Burn, He’s Mostly Emotionless but can Get Hormonal or Annoyed, He’s an Obnoxious Asshole and Likes to Antagonize Everybody, Jasper’s a Warrior, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Identical Triplets, POV Multiple, She’s Constantly Hyper and Always Gets into Trouble, Tag’s a Rogue (Archer), They All Feel Pain when They Use the Anchor, Three Inquisitors, Tweak’s a Mage (a year younger than the triplets), Val’s a Rogue (Dual Blades)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13
Summary: None of them asked for the job, but life has a funny way of forcing overwhelming situations onto people.  And life won’t hold its breath and wait for the three of them to get along, either.Welcome to hell, boys.___________________————————————Here’s some backstory for Jasper and the others:  I have BPD (borderline personality disorder), and so, naturally, they’re my alters.Jasper’s been around as long as I can remember; he’s like my defense mechanism.  When I get pissed off, he comes out, he *can* get violent but rarely hurts people; mostly, he’ll just punch holes in the walls, or throw things.Tag’s been around for about a year, now, and he’s just a mischievous, sarcastic little douche.  He likes annoying people, simple as that.Val’s been around for several months, and he’s basically my off-switch for emotions, when I get overwhelmingly stressed out.And Tweak?  As the name might suggest, he’s the poster child for hyperactivity.  (Yes, Tweak is a dude, he just likes making trappy characters.)
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Sera, Male Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Iron Bull
Kudos: 8





	1. Bound

”Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.”

Val stared back at the woman, unsure of what was happening. Looking around, he realized he wasn’t alone in this endeavor. His brothers were on either side of him, and they were all bound and chained.

Jasper glared at him, grinding his teeth and struggling against his restraints. Tag rolled his eyes at the woman standing over them, looked back at Val, and stuck his tongue out.

Val watched the woman carefully, but didn’t say anything.

”Whatever you think our little brother did, Val and I aren’t responsible. Just throw his ass in a cell and let the two of us go.” Jasper growled. Tag opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off when the woman grabbed at his chains and held up his hand.

”Explain _this!_ ” she spat, unfazed as the strange marks on their hands lit up and cracked in unison.

”I.. can’t.” Val said slowly.

* * *

The three of them fell to their knees simultaneously, shouting in pain and huddling together as their marks sputtered to life.

Cassandra knelt down in front of them, her face softening. ”Each time the Breach expands, your marks spread, and they _are_ killing you.”

”This’s too much pain for me to handle.” the honey-blonde elf complained.

”Just shut up and endure it.” the dark-haired one said through gritted teeth, face twisted in pain, amber eyes fixed on the ground.

”I can’t speak for my brothers,” the ash-blonde one said slowly, his blue violet eyes watching Cassandra carefully. ”But I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

”Then..?” Cassandra’s eyebrows shot up.

”Fine, whatever.” the honey-blonde elf pouted, rolling his green eyes at them. ”I _guess_ I’ll help.”


	2. Training Dummies

Cassandra slashed angrily at the dummy, splitting its side as she attacked. She didn’t know what to make of the three elves. They were the only survivors of the Conclave, all three had strange marks on their hands, and yet they remembered nothing.

”You’re kind of a force of nature, aren’t you?”

The Seeker jumped, silently cursed herself, and made a disgusted noise.

”You need training dummies made of stronger stuff.” Jasper muttered, glaring at Val.

”Like maybe iron.” Tag chimed in, elbowing Jasper in his rib cage.

Cassandra paused and looked at Val, ignoring the other two. ”You flatter me.”

”I’m trying.” he said, running a hand through his short, ash-blonde hair. He strode up to her, shrugging and sighing exasperatedly as Tag followed, trying to trip him from behind as they walked.

”Did I do the right thing?” She asked, returning her attention to the dummy. ”What I’ve done goes against everything I’ve revered my whole life. One day, they might write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right.”

”It _was_ rather foolish.” Tag said, rolling his eyes at her.

”Isn’t it a bit late to worry about things, now?” Val asked.

”We have only just begun.” Cassandra replied, bracing herself as she slashed at the dummy again. ”My trainers always said ’Cassandra, you are too brash, you must _think_ before you act.’

”I see what must be done and I do it. I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail.” Cassandra dropped her sword and looked back at Val. ”But I misjudged you and your brothers, didn’t I? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day.”

”It wasn’t like you had no reason to suspect us, especially with how Tag is.” Val shot his little brother an annoyed look and shrugged.

”Didn’t I?” Cassandra frowned. ”I was determined to have someone answer for what happened at the Conclave. Anyone.”


	3. The Chargers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first two chapters have been kinda short, but bear with me. I have writer’s block but I’m determined to power through this.

”You want to have drinks in the aftermath of a battle?” Tag asked incredulously, staring up at the Qunari.

”Better than in the _middle_ of a battle. This’s Golden Scythe 4:90 Black. You spill it, you kill all the grass.” The Bull sat down, uncorking the bottle using his horn, took a sip, and offered it to him. ”I assume you remember my lieutenant, Kremisius Aclassi?”

”Good to see you again.” Krem nodded at Tag and turned to his boss. ”Throat-cutters are done, Chief.”

* * *

Tag hummed to himself as he wandered around Haven, reveling in the sound of the snow crunching under his feet. He’d been bored out of his skull, trying to find things to do. Pissing off his brothers wasn’t an option; Jasper had locked himself in his room and Val didn’t even _feel_ most emotions.

The elf pushed the gates open, smoothing out his honey-blonde hair as he spotted Bull out in front of his tent.

”They’ve got good form. Cullen’s making good use of his Templar training.”

Tag raised an eyebrow. ”How’d you know he was a Templar? He isn’t wearing the armor.”

”It might not be a Templar shield, but it’s a Templar holding it. They angle it down slightly, so fire or acid doesn’t spray into your face. We learned something similar, training in the Ben-Hassrath.”

Tag spaced out, drinking in the sight of the Qunari, nodding and humming occasionally while he talked.

The Bull’s grey skin was littered with scars, and all Tag could think about was how much he wanted to run his hands over the Qunari’s arms and chest. He wanted to memorize every scar, every little scratch.

”I’d like to know more about the Qunari.”

”What? You writing a book?” Bull snorted.

* * *

Tag stared up at the ceiling absentmindedly, listening to the muffled sounds of people talking and walking around, outside.

”You like him.” Val murmured beside him.

”As if you’d _know_ what that means.” Tag snorted, rolling his eyes.

”Just because I don’t feel most emotions, care about most things, or get bothered by most things doesn’t mean I don’t have needs. Or notice when others have needs.”

Tag rolled over to face his brother. ”Needs as in how you’re always staring at that Seeker?” he asked.

Val winced. ”Why must you always torture everyone?”

He shrugged and rolled his eyes, again. ”Eh.. because, why _not?_ ”


	4. Redcliffe

Jasper gritted his teeth and held his left hand gingerly, eyeing the Tevinter.

”Fascinating! How does it work, exactly?” he asked, pointing at the mark on the elf’s hand. He laughed. ”You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and BOOM. Rift closes.”

”Be careful with this one. The pretty ones are always the worst.” Bull warned. Jasper glared at him.

”Suspicious friends you have. Dorian Pavus of the Tevinter Imperium, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?” Dorian said, bowing.

”Stop talking like you’re waiting for an applause.” Jasper glared at Dorian, ignoring the way his stomach flipped when the mage talked.

”No applause? _Fine._ ” Dorian fidgeted with one of his long, leather sleeves. ”The rift you closed.. you saw how it twisted time around itself? Sped some things up and slowed others down? Soon there’ll be more like it, and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe.

”The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unraveling the world.”

* * *

Jasper paced around his room, grinding his teeth as he debated whether he should join his brothers at Therinfall Redoubt, or take a separate party and deal with Alexius.

He sighed through his nose and ran a hand through his jet black hair, frowning. Tag and Val could handle themselves, and he’d hate himself if he found out something had happened to Dorian.

He packed his things and headed to the War Table.


	5. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lavellan boys engage in some harmless flirting.

”Brilliant, isn’t it?” Jasper watched the Altus as he trailed a finger along the bookshelf. Dorian scoffed. ”One moment you’re trying to restore order in a world gone mad.. that should be enough for anyone, yes? Then, out of nowhere, an Archdemon appears and kicks you in the head!

”’ _What?!_ You thought this would be easy?’ ’No, I was just hoping you wouldn’t crush our village like an anthill.’ ’Sorry about that. Archdemons like to crush, you know. Can’t be helped.’” Dorian turned to look at the elf. ”Am I speaking too quickly for you?”

Jasper winced, realizing he’d been staring and looked away. ”No, I was just.. distracted, is all.”

”He was checking out our newest piece of eye-candy!” Tag shouted from downstairs.

”Distracted, by my wit and charm? I have plenty of both.” Dorian teased.

”Today, at least.” Jasper said, willing himself to stop blushing as he glared at the Altus.

* * *

Val had been meandering around Skyhold for the better part of the day, stopping occasionally to check on Ser Nughooven or talk to their friends. He sighed in content as he stroked Nughooven’s ears, the War Nug huffing appreciatively.

Val patted his mount and left the stables.

* * *

”Ah, good. We’re not drinking alone. How you doin’, Krem de la Crème?” Bull waggled his eyebrows at his lieutant.

”Right.. because that joke _never_ gets old...”

Tag rolled his eyes at them. ”I could think of worse nicknames than that, actually.”

”Believe me, so can the Chief. He loves his nicknames.”

”We don’t _have_ names, growing up. Just this series of numbers. We all have nicknames under the Qun.” Bull frowned and then looked back at the elf.

”Do they have shirts under the Qun, or do they all run around binding their breasts like that?” Krem teased.

”It’s a harness, Krem.”

”Yes, for your pillowy man-bosoms.”

”I dunno, I like how it looks.” Tag blurted out. Krem stared back at him, slack-jawed, while The Bull raised an eyebrow.

* * *

”Good book?”

Cassandra jumped, nearly dropping her book. ”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Val smiled and brushed a lock of ash-blonde hair out of his face. ”Wait.. are you blushing?”

”What would I have to blush about?” Cassandra looked away, closing the book.

”You tell me.”

”It’s of no interest to you, I’m certain.” the Seeker looked down at her feet sheepishly. ”It’s a book.”

”Nah, really!?” Tag yelled from inside the tavern. _How is his hearing_ that _good?_ Val wondered.

Cassandra let out an exasperated sigh and told Val that it was one of Varric’s romance novels, and that she’d read every one from that series. Her face burned, she must be redder than a tomato, at this point.

”Pretend you don’t know this about me.” Cassandra sighed and walked away.


	6. Dorian’s Daddy Issues and The Ben-Hassrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to make this a somewhat long chapter.

Jasper ground his teeth as he stalked up the stairs, his head throbbing from anger. Mother Giselle had _no_ right to ask him to trick Dorian into meeting with his family. The fact that she even _asked_ him to pissed him off.

Dorian watched as the elf approached, raising an eyebrow.

”There’s a letter for you, Dorian.” Jasper muttered, looking off to the side.

”A letter? Is it a naughty letter? A humorous request from some Antivan dowager?” the Altus winked.

Jasper groaned, resisting the urge to smile at Dorian’s antics. ”No, for fuck’s sake.. it’s from your father.”

”I see. And what does Magister Halward want, pray tell?” Dorian asked, frowning.

”A meeting.”

* * *

Tag couldn’t help smirking as he strode into the tavern and up to Bull’s usual spot. The Qunari’s voice alone was enough to make him shiver, and he loved it. Today, however, The Bull wasn’t even there.

The elf furrowed his brows and went back outside, looking around and spotting him by the training dummies.

”C’mon, Krem! I’m working my ass off trying to get you to see that move.” Bull growled, panting.

”You’ve still got plenty of ass left, Chief.”

* * *

Jasper had seethed the entire way to Redcliffe, occasionally blowing back strands of his jet black hair as they fell into his face. Dorian watched the elf as he rode alongside him, allowing the sight of him to distract from the matter at hand.

_He’s majestic._ Dorian thought as they came to a stop outside the gates of Redcliffe, tying their mounts up to an old tree.

Jasper led him through the village, pushing past the people who greeted him and ignoring the stares he was drawing.

As they entered the tavern, Dorian looked around, his heart dropping. ”Uh-oh.. nobody’s here. This doesn’t bode well.”

”Dorian.” a familiar voice called.

”Father. So the story about the ’family retainer’ was.. what? A smoke screen?”

”Then you were told.” His father said, turning to look at the elf beside him. ”I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for _you_ to be involved.”

Jasper glared back at the Magister. ”I could give less of a shit about what you intended.”

* * *

Jasper’s head throbbed as he listened to Dorian and his father.

”So _that’s_ what this’s about? Who you sleep with?” he asked incredulously.

”That’s not _all_ it’s about.” Dorian drawled, looking back at the elf.

”Dorian please.. if you’ll only listen to me!”

” _He_ taught me to hate blood magic. ’The resort of a weak mind.’ Those are _his_ words.” the Altus jabbed a finger at his father. ”But what did you do when you’re precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to _change_ me!”

”It was for your own good..!”

Jasper decided he’d had enough, gritting his teeth as he stormed up to them and shoved the Magister back, grabbing Dorian by his shirt and dragging him out of the tavern.

”What the—” Dorian sputtered, eyes flying wide.

”You expected me to just stand there and watch helplessly as that man drove you insane? He lured you out here to meet him. That’s quite enough.”

* * *

Tag blinked rapidly, wiping raindrops from his face as he followed Bull back to Skyhold. What the fuck was Gatt’s _problem?_ Of fucking course Bull was going to spare the Chargers, they were his men!

The majority of the ride back to the castle was spent in a stunned silence, only broken by the huffing of their mounts. Red bucked and threw Tag off as they approached the gates, nudging him up to his feet with his antlers and butting his head into the elf’s hand.

”I must inform you that there will be no alliance between the Qunari and your people.” Gatt scoffed and glared at The Bull. ”And there will be no more Ben-Hassrath reports to your _Tal-Vashoth_ friend.”

”Oh, shove your reports up your ass, prick.” Tag rolled his eyes. He glared as the other elf turned and left. ”You okay, Bull?”


	7. Rumors and Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some smut!

”I don’t know what you think you’re doing!”

”I’m being clucked at by a _hen,_ evidently.”

Jasper could hear them shouting from the War Room, earlier. Apparently Mother Giselle had argued with the Altus in the garden, and followed him when he’d tried to escape to his little alcove in the library. The elf took the stairs two at a time, listening as it escalated.

”Your glib tongue does you little credit, young man.” the cleric scolded.

”You’d be surprised how much credit my tongue _gets_ me, Your Reverence.” Dorian quipped, raising an eyebrow as Jasper walked up to them.

”Oh.. I—”

”What’s going on here!?” Jasper cut her off, already furious.

”It seems the Revered Mother is concerned about my ’undue influence’ on you.” Dorian explained.

”It _is_ just concern. Your Worship, you must know how this looks.”

”How _does_ it look, then?” Jasper glared at her.

”This man is from Tevinter.” Mother Giselle said. ”His presence at your side.. the rumors alone—”

”Oh? I’d like to hear what those rumors _are,_ exactly.” Jasper balled his hands into fists, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms.

”I.. could not repeat them, Your Worship.” the cleric looked down at her feet uncomfortably.

”Repeat them? Meaning you’ve _helped_ spread them?”

”I.. see.” Mother Giselle sighed in defeat. ”I meant no disrespect, Your Worship, only to ask after his intentions. If you feel he has no ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.”

Jasper folded his arms over his chest as she bowed and walked away.

”Well, that was something.” Dorian finally said, turning to look at him. Jasper sighed through his nostrils. ”She did mean well, if that’s of any concern.”

”Forget her.” Jasper muttered.

Dorian hesitated, fidgeting with his sleeve. ”I don’t know if you’re aware, but the rumor in some corners is that you and I are.. intimate.”

Jasper’s stomach flipped. ”That’s not the _worst_ assumption they can have, is it?” he said before he could stop himself.

”I don’t know, _is_ it?” Dorian teased.

”Do you always answer a question with a question?” he asked, sighing.

”Would you like me to answer in some other fashion?”

Jasper let out a nervous laugh, his face growing hot. ”If you’re capable.”

Dorian closed the distance between them, leaning in and kissing the elf. Jasper froze, convinced his brain had just exploded as he felt his breeches grow tight. The Altus smiled in satisfaction. ”’If you’re capable.’ The nonsense you speak.”

”You _do_ know that the rumors are somewhat true, now, don’t you?” Jasper asked breathily, his eyes widening.

* * *

Tag hummed idly as he walked up the stairs and into his room, going over a couple of Cullen’s reports and rolling his eyes at the amount of shit he had to do.

”So.. I’ve caught the hints, I get what you’re saying.” said a voice, making the elf jump and drop his clipboard. ”You want to ride The Bull.”

The Qunari got up and walked up to him. ”Can’t say I blame you. But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.”

Tag smirked and crossed his arms. ”Oh, I’m _ready_ for it.”

”You say that, but.. you _really_ don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

”Am I gonna get laid, or not?”

Bull pushed the elf up against the wall, pinning his arms above his head, earning himself a startled gasp. ”Last chance.”

Tag swallowed loudly, blushing as his breeches got uncomfortably tight. ”Please don’t go.”

* * *

Tag gazed up at The Bull lustily, heart skipping a beat as the Qunari cupped his face with a hand. Tag leaned in and peppered Bull’s face with kisses, nipping at one of his ears.

Bull growled and pinned Tag back down on the bed, trailing his hand down the elf’s chest. Tag let out a small squeak as Bull ghosted a hand over his groin, shuddering and nearly bucking into the Qunari’s grasp.

”Eager, are you?”

”Sh-shut up!” Tag stammered, almost painfully hard, now. He shuddered again as Bull leaned down and kissed his ear, flicking his tongue out before biting the pointed tip.

Tag squirmed out from under him, grabbing The Bull by the horns and pulling him down into a kiss, sucking his thick bottom lip in between his teeth and nipping at it.

His cock was already leaking precum, and his stomach coiled as he felt something very large press against his ass. He rocked back against Bull, trying to get some much-needed friction. The Qunari thrust in against him, earning himself another squeak.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, making both men freeze as they heard someone shout.

”Inquisitor!” Tag turned to see an extremely shocked and embarrassed-looking Leliana standing in the doorway, shielding her face with a clipboard. ”I didn’t expect you to– I mean, I didn’t know– I should have knocked.”

Both men rolled their eyes and sighed as the Spymaster fled the room.


	8. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a surprise visit from their little sister, and.. looks like she’s sticking around!

Bull looked down at the elf curled up against his chest, fast asleep. His eyeshadow was smeared a little, there was small grey streak across his cheek. The Qunari gently thumbed it away, doing his best not to wake Tag.

Too late. Tag groaned and rolled over grumpily as a raven quickly flew in and out of the room, dropping a note onto the bed.

* * *

Jasper hissed through his teeth as his Anchor acted up, ignoring the concerned look Dorian gave him. He was supposed to be the strong one, damnit.

”Jasper..” Dorian started. The elf held up his unmarked hand and gritted his teeth as the Anchor sparked again.

”I’m fine.” a raven flew in and landed at Jasper’s feet, holding a note. Jasper glared at it. ”However Leliana won’t be, if she bothers me while I’m in pain, again.”

Dorian let out a weary sigh as someone knocked on the door. Not one second after he’d opened it did Tag come rushing in. Jasper glared at his brother.

* * *

Val read the note the raven had given him.

_Inquisitors,_

_A girl showed up this morning, claiming to be your sister. Cullen was supposed to look after her, but apparently she gave him the slip.  
~Leliana_

Someone claiming to be their sister? Odd. Val couldn’t help but wonder if Tweak would actually go through all the trouble of tracking them down.

He sighed through his nostrils and entered the tavern.

* * *

Tweak looked at her brothers expectantly, trembling a little from anticipation. ”Well?”

”Well _what,_ exactly? I thought you’d be glad to be rid of us, sister.” Tag said incredulously.

Tweak’s mouth fell open, and she sputtered. ”Why the hell would you think that?”

”You almost always avoided us, before we were sent off to the Conclave.” Val stated.

”That.. Keeper Isimaethoriel made me. She said I’d hurt you, because I was untrained.”

”Untrained?” Jasper asked, narrowing his eyes.

_That’s right.._ Tweak thought. _They don’t know_. Sighing, she held up her hands and reached out to the Fade. Frost formed at the tips of her fingers, and her palms sparked.

Jasper stiffened for a moment, and Tweak looked away, not wanting to see the resent in her eldest brother’s eyes. But.. it never came.

The dark-haired elf simply came up and pulled her into a hug, combing his fingers through her hair.

”I don’t understand. Jasper, you hate mages.” she looked up into his amber eyes, confused.

”Hate’s too strong a word.”

”Thanks to Dorian!” Tag jeered, snickering.

”Who’s Dorian?”


End file.
